


Fan Love

by ellaine_mae



Category: CROSS GENE, TakuJae - Fandom, 더 러버 | The Lover (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae Joon and Takuya had been busy with activities so they couldn't make concrete plans for Valentine's day. Takuya of course wouldn't let the day pass without doing anything for his hyung. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by Lee Jae Joon' s IG post.   
> Oh, how my heart ached when I saw it. I miss TakuJae so freaking much so I had to do this. Very short one. Just had to get it off my chest. Hahaha!   
> Did I say I love TakuJae?

"Takuya! We have to go, where are you?" 

The former model hurriedly turned at the direction of their leader and immediately kept the phone he was using at his side to hide it. 

"Yes, hyung I'll be there. I'll just finish my call." 

Shin nodded while smiling with a knowing look in his eye. "Got it. No need to hurry if you're talking to Jae Joon hyung. I know you miss him."

Takuya ducked his head in embarrassment. "I-I just...he was just...I mean I don't..."

"Yah! What are you doing? Go ahead and finish your talk. We'll be waiting for you in the car, okay?" Shin abruptly said when he saw how flustered the younger man was.

When he was sure that their leader was gone, Takuya placed the phone on his ear again. "Yoboseyo? Hyung, are you still there? I'm sorry I think they need me to go now. I'll just talk to you again later."

Jae Joon' s voice came clear from the other line. "I understand. Takuya, I'm so sorry too. I know we talked about having dinner later but something came up at the office. I'll make it up to you, I promise...call me later, okay?"

Takuya nodded even if Jae Joon couldn't see him. "Okay, hyung. I'll call later. Bye--"

"Takuya! Chamkaman."

The younger man quickly put his phone back against his ear again when he heard Jae Joon call his name. "Yes, hyung? What is it?"

"You forgot something. Something important."

Takuya paused, he thought of what he might have forgotten but he came up with nothing."I'm not sure...what did I forget?"

"Yah," Jae Joon' s voice started strongly then continued softly, "you forgot to return my heart. Takuya, I love you."

Takuya' s face reddened immediately at his Jae Joon's love confession. His boyfriend had always been this way since they started going out but until now he had never gotten used to it. But he knew that Jae Joon would be waiting for his answer and wouldn't get off the phone until he did.

" Na do." He said softly.

Jae Joon laughed softly, "If I wasn't in a hurry I won't accept that so you're lucky. Go on. I'll just talk to you later, good luck on the show."

Takuya hurriedly said goodbye and almost ran toward their group's car. All his members had knowing looks and smiles on their faces and his red face reddened some more. 

Everyone knew of his relationship with Jae Joon but nobody minded. It was like they were actually expecting it to happen. When he first admitted to them about it his members just welcomed the news calmly. They said they were happy for him and Jae Joon. When Takuya asked why they weren't surprised, they said it had always been obvious that the two of them would be together. They said they saw it whenever he talked about Jae Joon. And apparently, be always talked about him. 

Now that they were in a relationship, Takuya had to admit that as the time they spent apart became longer, the harder he could manage it. They talked all the time of course, they even do video calls...but it wasn't the same when they were together. He hated to sound like he was complaining but he missed spending time with Jae Joon.

With their schedule full because of their comeback and with Jae Joon shooting for his current drama, the two of them barely had time for each other. They just couldn't make it so they could meet and have a date. It just seemed impossible these days and it was making Takuya miserable to tell the truth.

Takuya stared out of the window as their car passed the streets going to the next studio they were performing at. He saw couples walking by, their happy expression on display. Paper red hearts, stuffed toys, chocolates and other Valentine paraphernalia decorated many shops. Sighing, Takuya just closed his eyes to avoid seeing any reminder that it was Valentine's day. He'd also like to forget that Jae Joon and he wouldn't see each other, again. Takuya wished there was a way that they could see each other, even though just for a little while. Sometimes, he really hated Valentine's day.

When they arrived at the studio, the group was swept by the activities and all the particulars for the show so Takuya forgot about Valentine's day for a bit. Their manager said that Takuya had to go to OGN again for the gaming show. He just nodded in acknowledgement.

"But I think you'll have two hours free. I heard they have some problems with setting up tonight. I'm not sure. But anyway, you can do whatever you want for two hours. Just meet me here again later." His manager said to him before turning away with a smile.

Takuya just nodded again then stopped when he finally understood what his manager said. 

He had two hours free!

Excitement rushed through him. That meant he could see Jae Joon today. They could still have dinner and...he remembered that it was Jae Joon who wasn't free. Takuya visibly deflated. 

He wanted to see Jae Joon today. He knew he couldn't let Valentine's day pass without at least seeing his boyfriend's face. With a set determination, Takuya walked away from the studio and out into the streets. 

 

Jae Joon was trying his best not to look disinterested in what was happening around him but he knew he was failing because his manager kept on giving him stern looks. He pasted a smile as he attempted to listen to people in front of him. He was inwardly sighing though. The interview wasn't previously scheduled so he thought that he could at least make a call to Takuya. Or just step away from work but no, some TV crew actually arrived at the photo shoot venue and proceeded to ask for a short interview. He wouldn't have minded if not for his previous plans with his boyfriend. 

Feeling sorry for Takuya these days, he vowed that he would make it up to the younger man. Jae Joon was planning a romantic get away maybe somewhere quiet. They'd have dinner, talk and do what all couples do on Valentine's day. He was particularly very keen on 'doing what couples do' normally on this day but it didn't happen. Just recalling how Takuya would look if his plans indeed took place was making Jae Joon very eager. His boyfriend certainly was very shy. He just hoped he could change it a little bit tonight but no. The universe was conspiring against him, he was sure.

"Ah, Jae Joon-sshi I think that's my last question. Thanks so much." The man who was interviewing him stood up and offered his hand. 

Jae Joon took his hand and must have shown too much enthusiasm because he saw the man frown a little. He didn't care. He was just glad it was over. "I'm looking forward to seeing it in TV. Thank you for coming."

With a spring in his step, Jae Joon was about to put his jacket on when his manager went to him. "Jae Joon, there's someone else here to see you. He's got a package for you, from the fans he said."

Jae Joon managed to curb his impatience. He was this close to losing it. But he nodded and motioned for his manager to let the delivery guy come in. He continued putting on his jacket and didn't see the man approach him until he was standing before him.

When Jae Joon looked up he almost choked in surprise.

The man standing before him was holding a big box and that was not what surprised him. The man holding the box was Takuya...in a costume. In a POTATO costume. He looked so adorable that Jae Joon wanted to hug him tight. But he didn't. 

Trying to hold on to his laughter, Jae Joon kept his face serious. "Takuya, what are you doing here? Didn't you have a show today?"

His boyfriend smiled shyly, his cheeks heightening in color. "Yes, but we finished early. I have a break so I figured I'd see you."

Jae Joon let eyes roam over Takuya. His lovely boy had a hopeful look on his face that made his heart beat in his chest more rapidly. He really loved this man.

"I'm glad to see you too. But Takuya, why are you wearing a potato suit? Where did you even get that?"

Takuya scratched his head, Uhm, actually I wasn't planning to do this...it just happened. Some of your fans wanted to give you this," he motioned to the package and Jae Joon took it. He placed it on the table in one side of the room. "They said the guards didn't let them in and they really wanted you to have it so I said I'd help them."

"Really? They didn't recognize you? They just handed you the box?" 

Takuya looked confused a moment, then he shook his head. "Actually, I think they did. Maybe that's why they made me wear it." He stroked his big potato belly.

"What do you mean?"

"They were saying I need a disguise so I can get in. But I guess they just want you to see me in this. Your fans are weird, Jae Joon."

Jae Joon laughed. "I think they're right. I loved seeing you in it. You look so cute!"

"Ya-ah!~" Takuya said and slapped Jae Joon' s arm. 

Jae Joon moved closer to his boyfriend and attempted to put his arms around Takuya's wide body from behind. He put his head on the younger man's shoulder and squeezed him in a warm embrace. 

"I'm glad you're here. Thank you for being here Takuya. You made me very happy."

Takuya didn't answer. He just kept quiet and let the peace wash over him. He always felt like this whenever Jae Joon was with him. He knew the world could go but he didn't mind as long as he was with him. Nothing else mattered.

"Jae Joon, I love you." Takuya said softly. He felt Jae Joon stiffen behind him. Then he felt himself being turned. 

As Jae Joon's face came closer to his, Takuya felt his breath whisper soft on his skin. With anticipation, he closed his eyes and waited. Then waited. But he didn't feel anything. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jae Joon was smiling widely.

"Why? What's wrong?"

That was when Jae Joon laughed outright. "I can't reach your lips! Your stomach gets in the way." 

Takuya looked down on his stomach which was pretty big actually and he understood. He laughed and Jae Joon laughed too. They laughed with love in their eyes on this special day.

When Jae Joon posted a picture on his IG, he was smiling very widely. His fans showered him with love and it was very very good. But the real reason he was smiling was be because Takuya was there with him.

He was actually the one who took the picture. Yes, in the potato costume still. 

Jae Joon couldn't keep the smile off his face as he stared at the potato, err, man that he loved most in the world. His number one fan.


End file.
